Quantum (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Quantum is the Omnitrix 1.5's DNA sample of a Mensiosapien from Atropos III in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Quantum is a tall humanoid alien, three times Ben's height. He is composed of extremely dense dark matter and his body is cluttered with tiny stars, nebulae and galaxies, making him somewhat of an anthropomorphic personification of the universe. An enormous super-galaxy is located on his abdomen. A large red sun is located on the back of his right hand, while a blue sun can be found on the back of his left hand. His whole body irradiates a yellowish white light, except for areas on his pectorals and knees, where black holes are located. His outline is a shiny gold color. Green electricity is surging around his body, creating wild and unpredictable arcs. Five radioactive yellowish orange energy balls rotate around him at all times. On his forehead, a carving of a hydrogen atom can be found. He has ten green glowing eyes, which form a "V" structure. He lacks a mouth, nose and ears. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is located on Quantum's chest. Powers and Abilities Powers * Mensiosapien Physiology: Being a Mensiosapien, Quantum possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. ** Quantum Manipulation: Quantum possesses the ability to manipulate quantum physics, a specific branch of physics which studies the interactions of matter and energy on a subatomic level. ** Quantum Uncertainty: Quantum can induce himself and others in a state of quantum uncertainty: being alive and dead at the same time, causing unpredictable effects. ** Electron Manipulation: Quantum possesses the ability to manipulate electrons, fundamental subatomic particles that carry a negative charge. ***'Disintegration': A destructive and lethal use of electron manipulation. Quantum can force the electrons located in the atoms of an object or person to collide with the atoms' core, causing the core and on a larger scale the atom to collapse, completely annihilating the person or object. ** Photon Manipulation: Quantum possesses the ability to manipulate photons, particles of light that interact with matter. *** Light Blast: Quantum is able to project a blinding flash of light, that can be used to illuminate an area or scorch an object or person with enough concentration. ** Electromagnetism: Quantum possesses the ability to manipulate one of the fundamental forces of the universe, electromagnetism. This gives him the following abilities: *** Electrokinesis: Quantum possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate electricity in various shapes and form. *** Magnetokinesis: Quantum possesses the ability to create/generate and manipulate magnetism in various forms. *** Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP): Quantum possesses the ability to unleash a devastating EMP, instantly frying machinery and various electronics. ** Gravity Manipulation: Quantum possesses the ability to manipulate one of the fundamental forces of the universe, gravity. *** Gravitational Wave Generation: Quantum possesses the ability to generate gravitational waves, allowing him to increase, lower or completely alter the gravitational pull of an object or person. ** Radiation Manipulation: Quantum possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate radiation in various shapes and forms. *** Radiation Bomb Generation: Quantum possesses the ability to generate radiation bombs, each with the power of several nukes. ** Dark Matter Manipulation: Quantum possesses the ability to manipulate dark matter, which is estimated to amount to about 84% of matter in the universe. This allows him finer control over many of his energy manipulation powers. ** Wormhole Manipulation: Quantum possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate wormholes in various shapes and forms. ** Omnipresence: Quantum possesses the ability to appear and transport everywhere at once, including alternate timelines, dimensions, pocket universes and realms of both matter and antimatter. This power takes immense concentration and practice and thus is unable to use it for now. Weaknesses * Inexperience: Quantum does not possess inherent knowledge on how to use his vast powers in their full potential. The full range of his abilities is unknown to him and uses his known powers reluctantly. Furthermore, his lack of knowledge makes him an extremely deadly liability, as even an accident could have catastrophic consequences on a universal scale. However, this weakness becomes less severe as he gains more experience and hones his skills. * Radiation Range: As Quantum utilizes more powerful forms of radiation (such as beta radiation), the range of its effectiveness decreases drastically, being only a few meters before the radiation dissipates. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Planet and Species Accessing the Intergalactic Galvan Database...please standby... Accessing field "Planets"...Selecting Entry XHW-006 code named "Atropos III"...please standby... Warning, classified data has been found. How do you wish to proceed? Identity confirmed. All data is now available for evaluation. Welcome back, Second Scientist Bizmoth. Atropos III is located in the Cambrion solar system, orbiting around the sun Azos. As its numeration implies, it is the third planet away from its sun. The solar system remains largely unexplored, with the few data available originating from and concerning Atropos III. Thus far, only three manned missions have been carried out, with one of them being unofficial, on the orders of the Supreme Science Council. The first mission managed to determine the planet's landscape, atmosphere and potential for life in great clarity. The landscape is varied, consisting of mountains, volcanoes, rivers, lakes and large oceans, which are estimated to cover about 69.84% of the planet. The atmosphere is approximately 1.5x that of Galvan Mark II's with its ionosphere layers being very prominent. Flora is scarce and is more commonly found close to rivers or lakes. As for the fauna, the only species found were large, winged, non-sapient creatures, with the placeholder designation XLF-003.5. The XLF-003.5 proved to be highly aggressive, openly attacking the exploration crew and unleashing destructive electromagnetic pulses, which lead to the loss of one spaceship, code named "Xenostar PC8". Fortunately, the other members of the exploration crew managed to return back to Galvan Mark II unscathed and are reported to be in optimal physical and mental condition. The second mission managed to uncover more species of fauna and study the flora in greater detail. The exploration crew encountered the XLF-003.5 once more, but they were dispatched rather quickly, thanks to cutting edge equipment the crew made sure to bring. A quadrupedal, reptilian-like predator with the placeholder designation XLF-003.2 was briefly encountered hunting down, injuring and eventually killing a bipedal furred herbivore with the placeholder designation XLF-003.4. The crew managed to record the hunt from a safe distance and analyzed the tactics used by the predator to subdue its prey. Interestingly, it appeared that the XLF-003.2 emitted some form of gravitational waves, which slowed down the XLF-003.4 significantly. Moreover, the XLF-003.2 emitted concentrated doses of infra-red radiation, in an apparent effort to cook its prey, with limited success. Continuing their exploration, the crew encountered a nearby river, where samples of XLF-003.3 were located. The plant had an unnatural, almost sickly green coloration and possessed numerous fluorescent orange tendrils. It was soon realized that the plant emitted dangerous levels of gamma radiation and had the crew remained even for half a minute more, they would have fallen prey to it. As they evaded the plant, one member of the crew took notice of a sample of XLF-003.3 feeding on a XLF-003.2, seemingly draining it of its infra-red radiation it contained. After this incident, the crew returned safe to Galvan Mark II, declaring the mission an enormous success. The third mission was funded directly by the Supreme Science Council. The new crew that was assembled was instructed to find signs of sapient life forms having existed or still existing at all costs. With that note, the crew traveled to Atropos III and aside from a few encounters with XLF-003.5, they had a safe journey. While exploring a mountain, two of the explores caught sight of a humanoid figure standing near the top of the mountain, staring them below. The figure had ten yellow glowing eyes, which formed a "V" structure. Its body, as later studies proved, was composed of extremely dense dark matter and it appeared to contain miniature stars, galaxies, nebulae and even black holes. Pale blue arcs of electricity were randomly generated from it and it began climbing down the mountain using levitation. The crew prepared to defend themselves, however the figure was docile. It spoke to them in an unknown language, which the universal translators were strangely unable to decipher. When one of the explorers approached the figure, which was beyond a doubt sapient, the latter raised its left hand in what was initially believed to be a friendly gesture. To their horror, the other Galvan witnessed their unfortunate companion get completely obliterated, as if he had never existed. The Galvan quickly opened fire with their blasters on the figure, which was given the placeholder designation XLF-003.1. The XLF-003.1 was completely unaffected by the assault and unleashed a blinding flash of light, stunning the Galvan. When they regained their composure, the XLF-003.1 was nowhere to be found. Despite heavy protests from members of the crew, the leader insisted they investigate further. Upon completing the ascension of the mountain, the Galvan observed the other side, where numerous XLF-003.1 were living in a village-like complex. Proceeding with caution, the crew noticed a XLF-003.1 much shorter, with larger eyes, less amount of stars on its body and with wild arcs of electricity surging around it. It was made obvious that this XLF-003.1 was a pre-pubescent. Suddenly, this particular XLF-003.1 turned around and made eye contact with the crew. It clapped its hands together and sent out a massive electromagnetic pulse, which the crew, save two members, managed to avoid. The remaining crew struggled to recover, as more XLF-003.1 were made aware of the situation at hand. One muscular XLF-003.1, with seven red energy balls rotating around it, quickly approached the pre-pubescent XLF-003.1, seemingly comforting it. It then turned towards the Galvan, displaying aggression and sending out its red energy balls, acting like a homing missile. The remaining crew quickly ran for their lives, trying to dodge the energy balls. Four of the Galvan, including the leader, were disintegrated by them, while the others were assaulted by lightning bolts from other XLF-003.1. In the end, only two Galvan remained. While attempting to reach their spaceship, one XLF-003.1 suddenly appeared in front of them, emerging from a wormhole. It waved its right hand, producing a high-pitched ringing sound, as one of the Galvan lost consciousness. The last Galvan prepared to meet her fate, however the XLF-003.1 remained unmoving. Instead, it tilted its head to the left, possibly as a sign of curiosity and stared at the Intergalactic Peace Symbol, which is standard in every Galvan uniform. The XLF-003.1 then projected a light beam on its forehead, carving the Intergalactic Peace Symbol on it. The Galvan was petrified, wondering the meaning of this action. The XLF-003.1 began speaking, this time sounding more and more like the Galvan language, until it said: "BeWaRe...ThE sHaDoW...". It then opened a wormhole behind it and vanished. The Galvan quickly checked her fallen crew member, noticing that he was in a coma-like state. She grabbed him and marched towards their spaceship, leaving Atropos III. Upon arriving on Galvan Mark II, all data collected was carefully examined. It was discovered that the XLF-003.1, now officially named the Mensiosapiens possessed vast control of the electromagnetic spectrum, along with gravity and wormhole manipulation. It was the closer examination of the other survivor that revealed the whole truth: He was trapped in a state of "living death", being alive and dead at the same time, in other words, in a state of quantum uncertainty. The Mensiosapiens were able to manipulate quantum physics on a whim. The Supreme Science Council is preparing to fund a fourth mission to establish proper contact with the Mensiosapiens. The female Galvan survivor, named Luhley, is currently undergoing heavy psychological evaluation. Exiting Entry XHW-006...exiting field "Planets"...exiting the Intergalactic Galvan Database... Have a nice day. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Magnetism Aliens Category:Gravity Aliens Category:Radiation Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000